Concealed
by buttercup-tomboy
Summary: After sensing something strange about the Puzzle's energies, Yami knows he must reveal his true feelings for the one he loves...in only a way his actions can. He finds, however, they're more shared than he thought. *Y/YY* yaoifluff...Ch 5 UP!
1. The Quiet Night

So, this is something that's turning out quite longer than I expected initially. ^^; It isn't my main story idea, but it's something "shorter" I thought of doing, more of a …dirty-fluff fic if you will. I just wanted to write something where I could make it plausible that Y/YY were together, still stick to the characterization of the show, and make it, well, hot at the same time. (Ooo-HoOoH I'm so naughty naughty naughtyyy!) XD

Never written a yaoi fic before, will be honest.

& Obviously, I don't own Yugioh, or I'd be screwing the rules and making this canon by now with my money. XP

Anyway enough of me rambling. ^^

--

--

--

_**Concealed**_

---------------Chapter 1-------------------

----

The night struck cold, the full moon piercing bright in the black above. The serenity, the absolute silence of the atmosphere struck him with such profound quiet that he found himself standing there, the faint silouhette he was, for what could have been whole minutes tied together on end. But he didn't mind. With matchingly fierce eyes, he sparked his gaze back up at the orb in the sky, its twinkling neighbors, the even brighter city that seemed somehow further away on the horizon. He could see streetlights and thought he heard what they called "cars" rushing by, if he closed his eyes. He remembered his experiences in such vehicles, remembered all the sights these modern places had to offer. The buzzing technology, the stunning noise. Truthfully, it was almost too much to take in at times; if he were not so busy focusing on the subject at hand, facing whatever opponent he was, surely he would have been overwhelmed by it all. As "normal" as he may have appeared, as much as he seemed to fit in, and people seemed to widely accept him...he knew he was a total anachronism to this place. He knew if he belonged, he should understand this new world, but found much more solace and peace when he looked to the ancient and eternal heavens instead.

A noise quietly rang somewhere in the distance. Yugi had gotten home from school hours before, and had been studying in the next room for some time now. The pharaoh blinked, then finally turned from his place at the windowsill to face the boy's semi-organized room. He walked over to where the Puzzle lay, on the nightstand adjacent the bed, and attempted to take it up in his hands.

Though…he knew he could not feel it on his ghostly fingers. The loss of touch was what made "appearing" in the outside world rather useless. Still, rarely, he would project himself into Yugi's world, and watch the scenes around him...when all was calm, when there was no battle to fight...

Only then, in the silence, he allowed for a new type of battle to take place: the battles in his mind. Perhaps…they even overcame in magnitude the physical ones he faced.

Another soft noise, sounding like a book dropped on the floor, followed by a slight moan of irritation. He could see the slit of light coming from the next room, but had dictated it best to let his partner study for his upcoming exams alone. Sighing, the pharaoh made up for his lack of communication with him, instead, by sitting down at the edge of his partner's bed, still glancing at the Item beside him.

It was strange, to war within himself. He had been sealed inside that piece so long, so desolate, so alone, that his soul had naturally habituated to the solitude, and only dealt with it as normal. But now that he had Yugi, and had Yugi's friends....he could not imagine being forced away yet again.

_He felt his tongue trace subconsciously over his dry lips, felt the little presses of air through his teeth that barely filled his lungs enough to sustain him. He felt his fingers softly digging into the sheet below him, though this sense of touch was all but imagined on his part, his eyes closing in the process. There was something there, burning dangerously inside him...He didn't understand it, yet feared he did if he let himself analyze it._

So most every moment, he pushed and buried it far away, as though hiding a body in a closet.

He felt his heart beginning to soak heavily in his chest, and almost began to feel sick…

"Pharaoh?"

Immediately, his head spun around. His hands let go of the linen beneath him. Shoved back into its hiding place, the rush departed.

"Yugi!" He cleared his throat, standing. "How was your studying?"

The boy shrugged and dropped his backpack on the floor once again, walking over and turning on the light. "Eh, I dunno. I give up for tonight, though. Joey was supposed to come and study with me, but then he ended up with detention again..."

"What for this time?" the pharaoh inquired.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Playing Duel Monsters in class, and getting too into it that he disturbed the teacher's lesson. It's either that or sleeping." He smiled good-naturedly. "But you know how he is."

Yami smiled a little and nodded his response.

"So, what're you doing? You don't normally just come out of the Puzzle just because...What's up? Did you need me?" Yugi asked, going over to his dresser and getting out a change of clothes for the night. The pharaoh watched this, noting the juxtaposition of his light's nonchalance to the strained knots of his own insides.

"Um...No, and I did not wish to disturb you. I noticed you had put the Puzzle down. I just wanted to...look around, I suppose." He glanced back towards the moon, still shining softly on him through the open window.

Yugi looked over curiously. "Well, you're definitely more than welcome to." He smiled, picking up his clothes he had laid out. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Just make yourself at home, as I always say."

Another of these modern colloquialisms. This one, he had heard before and filed away.

"Ah, yes," he nodded. The boy turned, still smiling, and the pharaoh watched as he shut the door behind him.

Now alone once more, Yami pressed his lips together. Now, the dark became a source of discontent for him, just like the times alone in his Item had become now that he once again remembered what it was like to have someone. And yet...the sky pulsed through the whites of his amythest eyes, the stone quiet of the evening as though they were frozen in time...

If only they were...if only he were real...He looked down at his transparent palms...

_If only he could tell him..._

_CRASH_

Yami started, the subtle sound of something from downstairs vibrating through the floor. Quickly, he had run literally straight through Yugi's bedroom door to the hall, then faced protectively over the stairs, looming into the darkness.

He opened his mouth to demand who was there, but remembered he had none except to Yugi.

With one last glance back towards his partner's direction, he ran down the narrow stairs to the entrance of the Game Shop area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, or at least how he'd seen it as ordinary through Yugi's eyes while in the Puzzle. The only reason he even knew his direction around the small house was through second-hand observation.

Carefully, he eyed around him, stepping closer to the door of the Shop. He slipped through it, half of his image on the other side.

But the dark, locked shop seemed perfectly safe and untouched. It was obvious no one had broken in, or even entered it. Slipping back into the house, he began into the downstairs hallway instead. His fists strained as he readied himself for the commodity of danger about to leap out at him...

But then, the sound of a familiar voice came from the living room to his right. In reflex, Yami was immediately out of sight around the side of the entrance, once again forgetting his invisibility. He peered inside. Immediately, relief washed over him: it was only Grandpa, who was griping to himself for knocking over the coffee table.

Yami couldn't help but shake his head slightly and smile.

After fixing things back to their proper place, Solomon put his hands on his hips.

"And after I'm already late for to meet Arthur! It would figure!" He dusted himself off and began to pick up his bag, staddling it over his shoulders are he headed towards Yami's direction.

The pharaoh watched Solomon walk right past him. He himself started towards the upstairs from where he'd come, waiting until Grandpa had left through the back door of the house. That was right! He had forgotten Solomon had told Yugi about leaving for a week's trip to the Middle East for another excavation trip with his long-time companion. Yami had to admit, the man surely did not let his age get in the way of his passions.

Rather ironic, he noted, how someone like Yugi's grandfather could show theirs, and yet there Yami was, disguising his taboo ones as nonexistent. ...Again, the thoughts were shoved down as a wave of excitement threatened to carry him away yet again. Perhaps that meant there could be an opportunity for…No, no...with his grandpa gone for a week, that only meant Yugi would be busier then. Going to spend more time with his friends to compensate. Surely...that made most sense. And Yami was going to force himself to contemplate that understanding until he acknowledged it as reality.

But suddenly, he sensed something else from the stairway, yet also from himself...A dark energy, a sparking. Not foreign, yet not comprehensible. It pulled at his image, as though needing him to come to it, summoning him with a dangerous power...Much like how he felt his Puzzle had been feeling inside when he inhabited it recently...

The Puzzle! But if something was wrong with it, dangerous about it, it was upstairs with...

_Yugi!_

Twice as fast as he had rushed downstairs, he darted back towards his counterpart's room.

"Yugi!!"

"Y-Yami!"

The pharaoh slammed into an invisible glass wall upon the first wide step inside, his feet suddenly as perfectly cemented as his stunned face.

It was as though _he _was the one seeing the ghost.

The other in front of him was almost equally shocked, a pink flushing his cheeks that he quickly attempted to brush away. A green towel hung loosely around the boy's small waist, droplets of water still glistening all over his bare chest and arms, and sparkling in his hair. As much as he forced himself not to let his gaze linger, the pharaoh could only mutter some strand of incoherent words.

"I-I....apologize...! The Puzzle, I thought it-"

Yami quickly eyed the object in question, still sitting in its same place, as harmless as it had apparently been only minutes ago when he'd left it. Perhaps he'd been imagining things. Perhaps it was just an excuse to come back up...? Suddenly he felt more than ashamed of himself. Now what would Yugi think of him, making things exponentially awkward like that?

"...S...sorry."

The spirit swallowed nervously, and said nothing more as he panicked into a dissolve, his image quickly fading into the Puzzle in some strange mixture of courtesy and sheer embarrassment.

-------------------

----

--

--

-----------

**Ok so Ch. 1 over. Pretty boring so far, I know. But one must set the stage, of course. XP Well...if youre OCD me anyway...-.-; Anyway hope you continue!**


	2. Inner Dreams

Hey guys, hope Ch. 1 was decent enough for you to be reading this far! -.- Things will get more interesting, I promise ;]

* * *

-

-

----------Chapter 2------------

-----

Before he had been awoken from his seemingly eternal hibernation, he had not dreamt...for at that time, he'd had nothing to dream of.

But now, ever since that day the Puzzle was completed, his mind had begun to fill with fresh memories in light of his hosts' experiences. And when he lay his head down in his soulroom in the dark, he found brilliant images and sounds playing naturally through his makeshift "sleep."

Some of the events he dreamed were usually pertaining to enemies they were battling at the time, or the duels he would soon have to complete in Yugi's place. He saw his opposition, or he saw his new friends. He sewed together abstract stories with no real sense about his supposed past, about ancient Egypt, as if he could conjure up the truth of it by some manner of magical Shadow visions. He dreamed about the Puzzle and its mazes. He dreamed about cards and relics and monsters and the basic truths of his very identity. Some of what he saw frightened him. Some of it calmed his soul with the happiness of his new life. Some of what he dreamed made him smile, and some of what he saw made him cry.

Because no matter what he envisioned subconsciously, it always revolved around things and people important to him. And more and more frequently, behind his closed eyes lay dangerous short fictions so closely knit to his new identity that they were beginning to drive him mad with how they affected who he was...and who he was becoming. These dreams were the only possible manifestation of his bottled feelings, all collected and sealed as tightly as possible by his own mental hand. More and more often, he would suddenly wake with a racing heart and a little more shame.

For more and more often, he would dream of Yugi.

Yami was not sure how long his soul had been asleep, as time always seemed to blur within the confines of his host Item, and probably for the better considering his long stay inside. But as he opened his eyes, he felt simply his "sleeping time" didn't fit right, had been either too long or too short, in relation to what had happened. Truly, he realized now it was nothing, and no big deal. But then if that were true, he felt strange for overreacting, ashamed in either case.

He sat up from the makeshift bed. Though dark, he had become accustomed to the stone room enough to know his surroundings.

And enough to know he wasn't alone.

His eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?"

There was nothing for a moment; and then, a small shadow stepped forward from the doorway. The backlight made it hard to see its features as it faced him.

The pharaoh's eyes widened, and he put his own foot to the floor.

"Yugi?"

Yami stopped, the grogginess, the blurriness of the whole situation getting to him. His first image was that he'd fallen asleep to, the most embedded, gorgeous one fresh in his mind…of his partner. The room literally fogged in response to his feelings, rendering Yugi a little scared as he backed up a few steps. And the further he got, the more Yami sucked in the coldness around him…The less he could hear Yugi call him in confusion from the door. The less real it felt…

That meant…

_Was this just another dream?_

He licked his lips. A matching electric spark snapped from the walls. His big eyes shone bright with a mysterious glaze when he looked up again.

_He liked that idea_.

He continued to push through his self-made mist, over until he took Yugi's hand. It had become so thick that the boy could barely make Yami out, even right in front of him.

"Pharaoh! I found you..." There was a sigh of relief, and the hint of a smile, as the density around them lifted.

But seeing his light's fatigue, there was quick change of the scenery; suddenly, the stone walls had shifted to a ceiling of sad, endlessly rolling clouds. Something in Yugi's face looked too tired to be genuinely happy. Yami remembered how locating one another in the Puzzle was not an easy task.

He wondered how long Yugi had been going at it.

Yugi almost jumped at the rumbling far above him. "…And what's been strange is the Puzzle keeps changing ever since I got to your side of it…"

"Yugi…" Yami said again. He started a hand towards him, rubbing his own sleepiness from his eyes. "Why are you looking for me?"

Yugi looked up, disheartened. "What do you mean? You're telling me you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

The anxiety in the boy's eyes deepened.

"Pharaoh, I haven't heard or felt anything from you for two days now. It almost seemed like there was no life in my Puzzle at all! I was beginning to worry…" He peered away now, at the floor, then at Yami's figure, as though to assure himself it was really there. "I was afraid something bad had happened, that you'd disappeared somehow…I couldn't even contact you when I tried to switch places. That's never happened before…"

"Really?" Yami's eyes opened wide. "I was asleep for two days?"

"I dunno. Were you?"

Yami considered, baffled. "I don't know about the time frame, but thought I was..."

"But…why couldn't you wake up?"

"I…don't know."

The pharaoh considered. He wondered what this meant. Was this a vision of things to come? Surely, he hoped that wasn't the case. But no…this wasn't a dream at all. This was real. And Yugi was really here…And something was wrong.

Perhaps the odd inklings from the Puzzle were associated with this. He knew his Item was active with his own emotions, and that the more he thought of this boy in front of him, the more volatile it became. And he knew he was responsible. All the affection, all the attraction, all the raw desire…

Because, he knew...

_He wanted to own him. No, he wanted to __possess__ him. He wanted to hold the boy so close he integrated right into his hikari, forever becoming one with the being destined to host his own soul as he already did. Every fiber of him quivered--__ached__--with a longing that had constantly been buried away out of true necessity. But if the Puzzle was somehow endangering the one he loved because of all these bottled emotions…he had no choice but to express the truth._

Stone walls slammed down around them, stretching infinitely into a black heaven above. Only Yugi took notice of this, and fire flickered all around them. The room looked similar to how it had when Yugi had first entered, only much larger, an amber glow on their faces.

"I'm glad you came to see me, Yugi…" He turned his head, eyes shadowed by the darkness, the glow of the fire on his angled cheeks. "There's something you need to know. There's something…I haven't told you, about me."

Yugi looked up, more interested than ever.

"What is it?"

Yami stopped for what seemed like a long time. He sighed, leaning an arm against the wall and turning his face away. "Promise me…you will not be distressed with me."

"Of course not, Pharaoh!" Yugi seemed almost hurt. "You know I could never be. You're my best friend!"

"…Yes. My friend…"

The boy's face contorted in sympathy and confusion. "Yami…?"

Yami opened his mouth, tried to get all of it out, or even a fragment of his deep sentiments. But they were so far buried because of their illegality…He had suppressed it all so long, kept it confined to dreams similar to this reality…Suddenly, this situation was becoming quite real, the blurriness fading away.

He knew why this was happening. He knew, even in sleep, that this odd power was the subconscious outlet of perhaps the consequences of saying nothing, keeping the feelings as locked away as his soul itself. And now, with all his practice making perfect…He found nothing remained on the surface of his lips to tell. He swore there were almost tears rising dangerously close to the surface of his eyes instead.

…_I…I cannot tell him…_

The cracks in the wall deepened down wide with loud groans, catching Yugi by surprise. The boy's eyes saddened at the sight, and he reached a hand towards his partner, resting it on his shoulder.

As though reading Yami's mind, he spoke quietly.

"If you can't tell me," he shrugged. "Can you show me?"

Yami spun his head around again, eyes wide. Was Yugi onto him? From the look in his light's eyes, however, he saw only purity, and innocence, and a true compassion to help his friend. No, Yugi didn't know; he was only saying what he could.

"I…" Yami's voice was lower now, musky as the air, but a chuckle lived inside it. "I'm not sure you'd…want that, Yugi."

Yugi's eyebrows slanted worriedly, a slight squeeze on the pharaoh's shoulder. "Try?"

Yami's eyes half-closed. Such a little touch, but…no, he'd barely ever felt Yugi's real touch before. He was always a physical body away, one of them always the hologram. But as in his dreams, Yugi was as real as ever, and in the Puzzle, they could always both exist. Such a perfect, dark little world…with such perfectly dark little fantasies to match…

The Pharaoh turned slowly, and his hand travelled the furthest, heaviest distance it ever had up…closer…_closer still_…to Yugi's arm. Amazed it had made the journey, his fingers nestled into it, then up, grazing his light's shoulder, across his collarbone, fingers lacing up his neck, his jawline, his cheek…He remembered the sight he'd seen two nights ago, the little body he was now touching…

His thumb caressed into its place on Yugi's cheek, and now he noticed the telltale shock on the boy's face. He was blushing wildly, eyes frozen on his counterpart.

"Ph-Pharaoh…? Wh-what are you-"

"Showing you…" A very nervous breath, face inching closer.

"…_Aibou_."

--------

---

--

--

--

**Ehh? XD I can't wait to write Chap 3...let me tell you! XP Rating will proooobably go up though, just sayin'. .**


	3. Release

((Ok Guys! So here's Ch. 3! I hope its half as good as I like to picture it in my head! XD Don't forget to **Review if you like**...or if you dont. hahaThanks guys! =D))

-

-

-----------------Chapter 3 ---------------------

-----

A nervous pause, but not enough to let Yugi speak again. Finally, it was his chance…for better or worse… He closed the remaining gap between them.

Shivers zapped down Yami's back, the flames sparking like tiny firecrackers in response.

In the warmth of contact, he traced his lips over his hikari's: _they were even softer than he'd imagined_, and his mind swirled at how he fit so well with them. He parted his lips just enough to kiss him again, playing with the perfection. How many times he'd dreamed of this moment…of stealing that first kiss…

Only when he parted centimeters, he remembered it really had been stolen.

Though he had not literally been pushed away, he did not yet dare himself to open his eyes and see his partner's face. It would either be mirroring his own in heated desire, or hopelessly angry.

When he heard nothing, he assumed the latter.

He pulled away further, downcast.

"Yugi, I'm…I'm sorry. That was…inappropriate." The more he heard his own voice, his own clarity of thought, the more his embarrassment multiplied. The walls began to crumble in places, revealing soft, red cloth underneath. Still, the fires remained, as the other part of him could barely be more excited.

He continued to hang his head. His eyes shadowed, he could feel the younger looking at him, and waited for him to storm away. Or yell. Or cry. Or perhaps even hit him.

The pharaoh clenched his fist, awaiting justly his punishment.

_I should never have done that…What was I thinking?! Now how will we ever get along again! He shall never trust me, and I've cursed our whole relationship! Why, why did I do such a thing?! Ra, I am so fooli-_

He started; Yugi had taken his arm. When he looked up, he found the face was not angry, and though covered in a bright pink, the boy's fingers grasped Yami's wrist with a gentle squeeze.

He, too, was stuck staring anywhere but his counterpart's eyes.

"…Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, and the tiniest of smiles crept up the corners of his kissed lips. The blush deepened.

"Pharaoh, I…" He was reading Yami's mind aloud. "It's ok…"

Yami waited, waited to hear more. He needed more of an explanation than that.

"I," Yugi was pulling himself closer, inch by inch, "I…had no idea you-you thought, felt…"

Yami quickly swallowed to defend himself. "I'm sorry, Yugi! I know it's wrong! That's why I never told you. And I shouldn't have just-"

Two fingers were suddenly touching the pharaoh's lips midsentence.

"Yami," This tone was softly commanding. Yami watched the other's eyes start to lower, felt the fingertips trickle over his lips. And finally, he found he couldn't bear doing nothing: slowly, his lips moved to give them the slightest of kisses. Yugi smiled a little, and shifted closer.

More heat crimsoned his cheeks as he looked away. "Really, I promise, I don't mind…"

Yami sucked in an anxious shaking breath. If he could let himself loose, if he could really release all these emotions…it wouldn't just be a dream this time, and that was a concept he could barely wrap around his head at a time like this.

When he let his breath go, he closed the gap again, this time with a hand firmly along his hikari's jawline, into his hair…as he planted his kiss.

"Yugi," he murmured lowly, lips barely distancing, eyes still closed. "Tell me, do you really mean that?"

_Anticipation, one last threshold, one last chance for the boy to pull away, and tell him to stop, and speak reason into the whole situation. He would never force his feelings on the one he loved, but Ra, for one opportunity so coveted as this…One little affirmative sentence, one little word…for once, to not be so restrained…_

Cautiously, Yugi's hands found their way around the pharaoh's neck. The small fingers nestled into Yami's hair, sending pleasured tingles down his spine.

"…Yes."

Suddenly, the stone around them shattered to nothing, and left the infinite curtains exposed, the beacons of fire blazing still in their places. The wall torches cracked with power, and contrasted the red with an inner blue flame that swept the room with blinding sparks. Yet both of them knew now, they were not in danger.

Yami heard himself moan with content, and felt his lips press harder as he kissed his aibou again. Now, his movements were no longer rigid. His arms found their strength, and he found himself pushing Yugi into the draped wall behind him. The boy gasped lightly in surprise, but only wrapped his arms tighter around the pharaoh, fingers now tangling up further in his hair.

Yami ran a hand down Yugi's neck to his shoulder, both squeezing it lightly and pushing it back. Worry still nipped at the back of his mind, but the sheer excitement was too much to restrain him: he parted with Yugi only enough to trace his tongue slowly over the other's lips…_around the bottom, into the groove between, over the top..._ He'd practiced these moves so many times in his head, in different variations, whatever his mind fancied as he'd dreamed…

To finally be doing it, to finally be there, their bodies mere inches apart as he begged for entrance inside…his mind whirled in the amazement of what was reality.

Yugi gasped at the warmth, mouth opening in reflex to a gentle bite down on his bottom lip and Yami's longing moan behind it. More thick waves of curtains seemed to slip from their invisible hangers above, and fell like heavy blankets down the walls around them.

He slipped inside.

He pushed Yugi further against the wall, and felt the boy's hands start to pull Yami's face closer in response, one trailing now down his neck. Yugi moaned when the pharaoh's hot tongue reached the bottom of his own. Yami could tell now that the other probably almost as ripe with desire as he was. Whatever inhibitions or confusions Yugi had about them together, he was surely not showing it.

Yami swore he must have been able to practically hear his own heartbeat through his clothes as he savored the taste. His tongue licked firmly up and down his hikari's, the heat of the other's physical existence fantastical…

They split apart only enough for both to force in another breath.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi already exhaled his in one rough whisper.

The pharaoh panted softly, never opening his eyes more than a sliver. He could not will himself away now, and his lips were on top of the other's in a split moment, his words opening Yugi's mouth again.

"Yes, Aibou…"

His body now completely closed any remaining space between them as he slid his tongue back inside. Yugi was tensing underneath the pressure, his hands jerking down Yami's shoulders until, to the pharaoh's surprise, the little fingers must have worked his coat off. An electric jolt zipped in a circle around the ceiling over them, and sparkled on their faces.

_Yugi was undressing him._

Yami pulled away enough to throw off the last of his jacket. The rush inside was beginning to make his movements shaky. The taste of Yugi's mouth still remained in his own, but this time, he returned his lips to the boy's ear, nibbling at it. He felt Yugi move his head the other way to assist him, felt Yugi's side muscles tense when he ran a daring hand down the other's small waist, under his own matching coat.

"Now…what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Yami's low voice crawled sensuously into Yugi's ear, but when the pharaoh opened his eyes, he saw Yugi's barely open, overwhelmed.

The younger swallowed. He chuckled, appearing almost high.

"To not stop…"

The amused glint in those big amethyst eyes shifted in another moment, when Yami caught Yugi looking him up and down, practically tugging the pharaoh's body in with his eyes.

Yami blinked, hands on the curtains on either side of the other. It seemed uncharacteristic from what he knew about his light. Yet…_Yugi looked so gorgeous in the dim reflections of fire,_ and even more so when breathing shallowly in response to Yami's own actions.

The pharaoh smirked. The stone floor beneath them became shimmering gold, intricate patterns plated inside. A wave of pride and confidence had swept over him in addition to his desire…Perhaps a dangerous combination, considering his strict code of conduct he'd set for himself before…

He shoved the second thoughts away, and pulled Yugi by his jacket, swiping it off in one fluid movement. The heard the boy gasp in surprise, but Yugi was obviously completely willing to have the pharaoh do as he pleased…

Yami bit his lip to that idea. _Another stronger pulse of excitement, straight through the tips of his limbs._

Before he realized it, he had grabbed Yugi by his signature black collar, a finger through the belt, and pulled the smaller over the couple feet to the bed he himself had been sleeping in only minutes ago. Now, however, it had changed shape, and was much larger, some of the thick sheets from the walls having fallen onto it as well. Adrenaline was his only control now, and it his face tightened, as did his grip. He shoved Yugi backwards onto the bed, watching his back hit the surface.

Immediately, he had crawled on top of him.

Yugi's face flushed as Yami grabbed one of his hands, pinning it high over his head.

_How many times he'd dreamed of owning the small body, of forcing it down before him…_So many times he'd been ashamed of his darker fantasies…now they all started to flood back to him in one sweeping wave, one he began to lose himself in.

The gold of the floor glistened bright, white-hot sparks crackling from its surface.

"Ph-pharaoh?"

Yami opened his eyes again. Seeing Yugi there in front of him, underneath him, frail and submissive… The older did not reply, only quickly unfastened the collar with his free fingers, too skilled in their work. He ran his desperate hand up his hikari's forehead, pushing his bangs away and craning Yugi's neck back with them.

"Yes, Yugi…I'm here." he traced a finger over his aibou's jaw line, down the side of his neck. He moaned as he got closer, his voice crawling to a dark, shaking whisper. He bit down on Yugi's lip once more, receiving a shivering gasp.

"And _Ra,_ you don't know how badly I want you right now…"

Perhaps Yugi really could feel his pounding heartbeat, or the overpowering shockwave of desire that radiated from the body over him, because his free hand softly touched the small of Yami's back, then glided up further underneath his shirt. He turned his head, kissing the nape of the pharaoh's neck.

"…_Then take me."_

_----_

_---_

_--_

_---_

_--_

(**(OKaaayy!!** Well, I am SO not done with this yet. haha I already started. Ch 4, but needed a stopping point. so figured this was the best I'd find. Hope you guys liked it! **Check back for Ch 4! ^_^))**


	4. Reciprocation

Hello Anyone who's still reading along~! ^_^ If anyone was wondering, I'm realllyyyy sorry for the delay there the last few days! I was a little lacking in the motivation dept. last week for whatever reason, then finished like half this afternoon! haha Anyways, I got waaaay into this, to say the least! XD so let me know what you think! haha

R/R? ^-^ 3 Thanks guys!!!

**_Concealed_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Yami wasn't sure what to take more notice of: the mysterious new pleasure tingling down up his spine at the hand beneath his clothing, or the fact that he could barely restrain himself to not heed Yugi's command. The words had been uttered, centimeters in his ear… The pharaoh had almost believed for a moment he had once again conjured them up himself.

He moved in, not giving the other any time to protest, tongue and lips simultaneous running down the side of Yugi's neck. He licked up, over the natural curves, to his counterpart's collarbone. Yugi moaned, exasperated, at the sweet spot the pharaoh hit. The other smirked on top of him, biting and sucking down at it, savoring his skin… and savoring even more the intangible pleasure he got from the boy's quivering breaths beneath him.

The hand on his back still continued to rise, but finally slipped over the thick folds of shirt to his upper arm. The fingers delved further down, grasping his flexing bicep. Yami almost thought he'd fall, the muscle starting to give way under his aibou's influence. It seemed anything the boy touched would simply disintegrate underneath those delicate fingers...

He gripped Yugi's wrist harder as he held it fast in its surrendering position, running the other firmly down the boy's small chest. He could feel the tips of his hair bending against the nape of Yugi's neck as his mouth worked its way down his partner. He felt stomach muscles begin to tense beneath him, felt Yugi's side clench again in automatic response to the hand caressing down his side to his hip. The pharaoh's eyes darted up, knees nestled deep in their places. Straddling his new lover, he moved his hand to the bottom of Yugi's shirt, gliding it up all the way to his shoulders to once more see the sight he'd savored in his mind two nights before.

His eyes could barely take in the new sensory information. He could see Yugi blushing from his periphery, surely not used to being exposed even the little he already was.

But the pharaoh only took the rose on his cheeks, underneath those bright eyes, over those perfectly soft lips…as his own inner fuel. The milky glow of the boy's toned abdomen only made him all the more wanting.

Before he realized it, his tongue had made its way back to its path, now hitting another spot that made Yugi sigh out his content in a shiver.

The passion again returned, without fail, back to the pharaoh when he heard his actions were to the boy's liking. He closed his eyes, savoring just as much as his partner the feel, the taste, of the boy's sweet skin on his tongue. He returned from his progression down, lust sparking from half-closed eyes. The air of the room mirrored his fire more literally than ever.

He pulled Yugi's free hand up high over his head like the other in further submission. The sight was almost too much for him to take in: there the boy lay, just like so many times in dreams before: chest bare, breathing deep, amethyst looking back up at him…_ready and waiting to be fully possessed_…

Yami's face tightened, and he leaned in closer. In another instant, his hips pushed down in one melodic sweep.

_Shocks of forbidden pleasure seared up inside him and throughout the room in unison_. Hot pieces of flame roamed past his face, signals of his soul's growing excitement. He felt Yugi's breath flee his body at the same moment_…as though the boy realized an unspeakable preview of the sin that could easily be to come…_

Yami was beginning to lose himself at the impending thought. He put a shaking hand to Yugi's side, remarking to himself his discontent for the restraint of his tight clothing.

"Ph-pharaoh…!"

It was like Yugi could trace his thoughts more than ever.

His hikari's body was shivering now in desire. The pharaoh could see it in his partner's eyes, hear it in his voice, _…and feel it undeniably underneath him_. Obviously, the dark had succeeded in rendering the light just as wanting, a feat once thought impossible.

The pharaoh said nothing, for his mouth could form no words than his pulsing eyes didn't already convey. Leaning further in, his body closed every remaining inch between them from top to bottom. He released Yugi's hands to place one of his own at the nape of his light's neck, the other slipping around to the boy's lower back underneath him.

_He pushed down again_, deeper and slower, taking care to amplify each tiny detail of movement between them. Yugi's back snapped into an arch at the electric sensation that shot equally through them both, guided up by the pharaoh's hand, middle fingers creeping into the groove in the small of Yugi's back. Yami had already mastered blending the two together into one fluid, curving entity.

This time Yugi moaned louder, more desperately, in Yami's ear.

He could have kept going, could have continued that motion and done nothing more, and neither would have complained.

But with the little he could, he stopped himself, and let his grasp go, and separated them again. Slowly, he released his hands off the boy below him, whose face immediately dulled in something like disappointment from their absence.

Yami smirked, eyes closing in a chuckle.

"What's the matter?" the elder asked, rich and full, that familiar note of ringing confidence. The curtains strewn over the bed themselves seemed to wave at the sound of his voice. Yugi's eyes opened in surprise by his question, hands losing their places around his older counterpart as the pharaoh sat up.

After a moment, Yugi smiled, a little laugh escaping him. His eyelids drooping, he seemed overdosed already. His gaze drifted to the side of the room, watching the golden floor below.

"As if you don't know…"

The pharaoh mirrored his light's expression, only with a darker tint of intention. He pulled Yugi's focus back on him as he shifted his knees down, legs spread further apart, straddling his aibou closer still underneath him.

One more, slight roll to his hips, and Yugi moaned again, head tilting back to its former position.

Yugi's voice caught, eyes opening in slits.

"_Pharaoh…"_

It was beginning to become too much for him.

Again Yami smirked, licking his lips. He could feel the other's gaze start on him, and he sat upright over his partner. The heat of the room, the want inside, the warmth between them…

…The fact that he had captured his aibou fascinated him, enthralled him, excited him more than he could've thought it would so many times before.

His arms crossed to his sides, hands gripping the bottom of his own shirt. In a tortuously slow movement, he raised it up, letting each inch of his exposed body hit his partner's field of vision…a sight he would have never seen otherwise. Over his toned stomach, the slight curves of his chest, his strong shoulders, and finally over his head. He tossed it aside, and shook his hair, now flowing loosely in messy locks. A hand to his forehead, he ran his fingers into the blonde strands framing his angled cheeks. He could feel tiny beads of sweat over his body, all of him hot from the self-induced heat of his emotions flaring all around them.

Head leaned back just enough, he half-opened his eyes down at his counterpart.

Yugi was biting his lip, eyes surging, lungs breathing twice as laboriously as they had seconds ago. Yami swore he could almost hear the boy's leaping heartbeat, and knew he felt the leg muscles underneath him tense.

The pharaoh raised his eyebrows, lips smirking more than ever, hand slowly falling from its progression into his hair.

"Yes, Yugi? What is it?"

Yugi's eyes darted open: Yami's other hand had trailed down…and was now at his belt buckle.

Masterfully, his skilled fingers were slowly unfastening it while his other traced over his collarbone, up and around the back of his neck. Eyes closing tighter, he moved the other at his undone belt to his side, where he began to slowly pull down at the edge of his pants, exposing the telltale diagonal of his hip bone, the top of his thigh…

Tilting his neck back, he uttered a slight, purposed moan for his light.

In his mind, he chuckled. He never knew he could be such a tease.

He stopped again, as though seriously waiting for the other to answer him at a time like this.

Yugi seemed to sense this, and the eyes that had kept reaching out, lusting painfully after the pharaoh were beginning to grow playfully annoyed with his partner's games.

The hikari smirked. "I'll show you what!"

Suddenly, Yami was not in his perfectly dominant position: Yugi had shifted underneath him, sitting up, his smaller legs wrapping around him. Hands grabbed his shoulders, half rolling him over, half pushing him back, until his own back hit the bed. Surprised, his wide eyed looked up at Yugi, now hovering on top of him…

…not wanting to wait any more.

The playfulness was nearly gone: in his usually innocent eyes was narrow darkness, and raw lust, and all the things Yami hadn't realized he had succeeded in embedding into his light so easily. The half-closed violet above stared down at him in an equally blazing ferocity, the heartbeat and breaths jumping through them both with a dangerous adrenaline.

Yami's shoulders were gripped, body pinned down. He began to smirk again, starting to say something…but Yugi's mouth was on top of his the instant the pharaoh's lips parted. Yami closed his eyes, embracing the unexpected kiss, arms wrapping instinctually around the other…He wasn't used to this kind of submissive position, even in his dreams, but he couldn't say he minded. His fingers worked their way underneath the boy's matching shirt, slipping it up to his shoulders.

Yugi parted away just enough for Yami to throw it off of him. When their bodies returned, the pharaoh breathed in slowly, remarking at all the nerves that danced electrically at the silk of their bare skin touching.

Yugi seemed to think the same, for the pharaoh felt his pulse race above him, heard him give a light moan as he nibbled Yami's ear.

The pharaoh closed his eyes. He never realized how nice that felt.

He smiled a little in a light chuckle.

"Yugi…"

But Yugi didn't respond.

Now, something in his partner wasn't in the mood for more talk. His aibou's small hand was now at Yami's waist, as though continuing where the pharaoh had left off. It would seem, Yami noted, the younger did not like being interrupted after a certain point, a point he had long been pushed passed.

In the same moment, Yugi moaned in confirmation as he kissed Yami's neck; there was something he was going to tell his lover, apparently without words. He moved his head and bit down on the pharaoh's lip in his new sign language…

Then, he was gone.

The pharaoh opened his eyes at the absence of his counterpart's face blocking the firelight. His hands had no choice but to leave Yugi's skin as the boy pulled away from his previous grasp. He felt lips on his chest for a moment, hands working down his sides. The fine tips of Yugi's hair followed his kisses, locks flicking against his neck, trailing down his stomach.

"Yu-gi…?"

No answer. More movement. The constricting leather of his pants eased, then lessened on one side, then more on the other.

Yami naturally became slightly more coherent, focusing further, nearly starting to pick his head up. Reaching a hand out, he almost reached down towards his light.

"Yugi...?" He repeated, then paused, still too dazed with desire to move any faster.

"Yugi…what are you-"

_His lungs suddenly threw in air; violet eyes shooting open. _

_The hand that had been so small and delicate before gripped somewhere near his hip, a sinfully hot electricity surging up his abdomen, straight through to his fingertips, thrusting his head back hard against the sheets. His pulse quickened exponentially in a split instant, and he blinked as though it labored him, mouth gaping at the ceiling above that now crackled like lightning in mirrored response. _

He forced himself to take in another long, shaking breath, mind racing as fast as his heart. With an accompanying sound of something below, then felt himself let further in, without even having to try…

He swallowed hard.

_This couldn't be happening… _

Ok! Well there's Ch 4! Again, didn't get as far as I thought I would. Honestly, I have not worked out an end to this story yet! XD I'm wondering if I should cont. or if it would get a little too....well.....yeah! just "too." haha

What do you guys think? =/ I need advice. lol But I do hope you like it so far!! ^_^


	5. Sins in the Dark

((Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry it took me forever to get this up. Twas finals week But anyway, this was also just something I REALLY had to be "in the mood" to write, or else I was just like, pretty blank as to what to write. =p Anyways, I hope you guys like it! It ended up being longer than I thought, yet still is just more dirty fluff clouds. .; Oh well. XD YAY for fluff!))

**R/R?** =) 3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

_It was incomprehensible…_

It took him a moment to realize his surroundings. The sheets underneath him waved like water, the walls expanded like infinite horizons, blinding in all their fiery colors around him. He admitted he'd dreamed such actions before…in the fuzziness of his fantasies he had conjured the thought…but never, _never _could he have imagined it would feel quite like this…

Or that his desired lover would actually do anything close.

Without warning, already, his legs involuntarily twitched up and over, spreading apart from the other without his official permission. Tiny nerves, like prickling shocks, signaled erratic ecstasy into his muscles, through everything from the source straight to the edge of his fingers.

He bit his lower lip, eyebrows slanting upwards out of their regular seriousness. Trying to think; only able to feel.

_Hot…_

_Hot and wet…_

The inner sounds of his own breathing. The little traces not nearly as powerful, of fingers still lingering on his side... He couldn't focus on anything more, even under all his attempts. There was nothing else to make sense of, not at that moment. Only the numbing overstimulation, the unfathomed pleasure surging with equal adrenaline up and down, _up and down…_

He opened his mouth to say something, head tilted to the side. His eyes struggled open.

"…_Yugi…" _

All his gathered breath failed to come out in anything other than an exasperated moan. It'd never been so hard to force in air again.

He swore the whole room had somehow dimmed in response to how he'd subconsciously fashioned it, how he wanted it to be, or perhaps in response to the darkness of his fantasies now realized in front of him. Still, the fire on the walls burned, the bed waving like liquid beneath them though they did not move. Yami opened his eyes enough to dare himself a glimpse down. The lighting had become dark enough that he could barely see anything from his angle, save for the sparkling violet that glared back up at him.

Already, the pharaoh had trouble catching his breath, but he felt the warmth leave him momentarily, the eyes disappearing down with a little chuckle from his light.

Yugi smirked--Yami could sense it. The boy spoke, some mysterious mixture of innocence and musk in his voice.

"I hope…you don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?"

The pharaoh nearly chuckled his response all too quickly, head falling back towards the ceiling.

"You must be joking…"

He felt the smirk from his counterpart grow in response, pictured the boy's rising confidence playing at the corners of his curving lips. He liked that he could make his aibou feel better about such things; he liked that he was developing Yugi's courage to the point where it was displayed, reciprocated twofold right before him in a way he would have never have-

His stream of thoughts crashed when he felt the hands caressing down his hips, that warm tongue encircling him…

His eyes closed and a moan was released. He was defeated: the pharaoh could do nothing but grip the sheet beneath him and beg with his shaking body for more.

Tears were beginning to seep into his eyes, heart racing faster. His expression tightened, sheer breaths increasingly difficult to control. He put a clenched fist to his teeth, biting down before the hand was forced to his side again. _Unable to regulate any of his actions, any of his body in the pleasure that swept him, wave after wave, more overwhelming with every little motion…_

Yugi seemed to sense this, and he wasn't about to set the pharaoh free.

_Pulled deeper in, stronger this time. _

Yami's head flicked back with a suffocating moan: this boy was _destroying_ him.

He bit his lip in an erratic exhale.

"Fuck…"

His head whipped to the other side, eyes staring into the darkness. There was no escape now, and he gladly accepted his fate.

He felt another smiling curvature on his lover's lips. His partner's only reply was the long, teasing trail of his tongue, a matching sound of desire behind it. The little hands that travelled in caresses over his lower body sent all his nearby nerves smashing together with delight.

For being so sweet and innocent, little Yugi sure did seem to know what he was doing.

The pharaoh's stomach tightened down, then released as his back reached a curving arch, instinctively trying to gain further entrance. With a mind of its own, his body knew as well as he did it felt too good to not try for more.

Without hesitation, that much more of him was accepted, and in something like automatic gratefulness, the pharaoh managed a hand slowly down, delicately into his partner's hair.

"Aibou…y-you…that feels…" The eloquent pharaoh, now unable to speak in a tone more fluid than turbulent shakes of pleasure.

There was a chuckle underneath Yami's hand, lost somewhere underneath all those locks. The pharaoh nestled it further, body sinking into the fluid sheet beneath…letting himself enjoy it like he'd always wished…

Only when he felt Yugi's palms smoothing firmly down his hips, then up his inner thighs, in sync with that dauntingly slow rhythm…he remembered: he had a breaking point.

His heart pounded, to the point where he could swear that if his eyes would open wide enough and the room would lighten, he would see his whole chest pumping with it. Like climbing up a jagged hill, he felt he was being carried all the way to the top, faster with every second. The Puzzle shot blazing wind around its darkened walls, everything black now but the flames, growing in luminosity at every quiver Yami made. His mind pictured his flight to that peak inside, the oxygen in his lungs increasingly harder to pull in as he was pulled in simultaneously. His hand leaked down further, to the beginnings of Yugi's neck.

The rhythm was becoming too much, and he had barely realized underneath his physical blanket of heat that he had begun to move in sync with the boy's movements, as though caught in a hypnotic dance.

"Nnh!"

_His back snapped once._

The mountaintop approached faster as it cleared its image in his whirlwind mind, the electricity of his body amplifying inside him at a dangerous level. His lungs collapsed, legs locked and released in a split second, scattering across and around Yugi's back, pulling him closer still. His hand travelled the little it could back up into the crown of his partner's messy hair, shaking fingers unintentionally adding the slight pressure down that they did.

"Y-Yugi!"

_His back snapped again._

The darkness spread around him, contrasting the light further still. The sinful ecstasy seared up from his abdomen straight through to his chest, then circulated through the rest of him like the drug it was. He stretched himself back, eyes and teeth clenching as he saw clearly his fate.

He grabbed the thick sheet below him and held on for dear life, breath tumbling out of him.

"_Yugi...!"_ he warned. The last chance for escape from the destruction the boy himself had caused.

Half of him expected Yugi to back away, to heed the pharaoh's word and not want anything more to do with the consequences of his dark actions. …But those lips only smiled, and the liquid warmth around him only intensified. The heat returned, and as if aching for proof of that very destruction, the warm muscles surrounding him pulled him in harder, that tongue sensually grazing all over him at the same moment.

_His back arched high one final time, this time forcing his head back hard in the process. _

He fell from his peak.

Everything—the darkness of the room, the lost flames on the walls—suddenly cracked at the vibrations of his louder, desperate moan, shattering their flames into millions of pieces of glass fire that flickered into the room with an impossible slowness. Like everything had shifted, like space and time didn't exist in this magical place…In a split instant, he lost himself; he could not feel his body, could not feel anything other than the static wave of pleasure that washed both through and out of him in the exact same moment.

In the darkness, the shattered light now lay in pieces on the golden floor, now lighting the remains of the room from below. In the quiet colors of the broken flames, there was a long, silent moment when Yami waited, his feeling, his realization, and his logic…beginning to slowly drift back to him like waves on the shore of his consciousness.

_Had that just been real?_ He wouldn't have been highly surprised if he were to jolt awake at any second…but a second that didn't seem to come. Slowly, carefully, he opened his weary eyes. The beads of sweat on his face trickled down his temples, his heart speeding underneath his recovering lungs. He swallowed, his mouth dry.

Then looked down.

At the same moment, Yugi had already begun to pick himself up in the darkness, rising to meet his gaze. His younger counterpart said nothing, didn't even look at him yet in the eyes, his head hung in the dusky glow of the room.

Then, he lifted his face, that little tongue tracing over the wet corners of his mouth. With one simple stroke, he lifted his wrist and wiped it across the remainder his glistening lips.

Yami's heart fluttered at the sight. So it really had been real. _So…sacrificial. And yet…so attractive…_

"Ai…bou…" His breathing rhythm hadn't yet been fully restored after all, yet half of his voice carried disbelief, the other something like grateful longing.

Finally, Yugi looked fully up at him, supporting himself closer towards his lover's face. It seemed to take him an eternity to actually look Yami directly in the eyes, but after that forever, their gazes met.

With a slight chuckle, Yami attempted a shaking hand up to Yugi's cheek, a pink now blossoming over his hikari.

"What was that for?" Yami breathed in lazy smile. His fingers stroked Yugi's skin, admiring his beauty for itself.

Yugi smiled back, reaching one of his own palms up, cupping the pharaoh's hand in his own. His purple orbs closed as they appreciated the touch, words slow. "Because you're…really good at making me want you, for one thing." He chuckled a little, the fingers caressing the pharaoh's hand gently. "And…I guess I feel I always have, deep down. It just took you making the first move for me to realize it."

Yami started in his mind, absorbing the information. Yugi had wanted him all along? Well, not quite, but then…he had done the right thing, by "showing" his aibou the truth. Such a task was one he had not thought would have ever worked, was only mere fantasy because of its supposed failure to work out for the best in reality. Yet, Yugi had just said it to him: that it was ok, and that it had worked, and that he had, indeed, made the right choice after all.

Such assuring thoughts nestled his mind into ease, and made him close his eyes in something like utter content, a feeling he had not experienced for literally as long as the little he could remember.

"In fact, Pharaoh…"

Yami looked up again; the light face above him had shadowed once more in the diming angle it turned. The hand pressed against his wandered down the pharaoh's wrist, then pulled back up again in a new, different strength.

"I…" A heaviness and weight. "I…still want you…" The eyes closed in the heat of the darkness; Yami began to sense the growing ache of their bond between them. Now, they were not on equal scales anymore; he hadn't had time to think about that yet.

Slowly, his legs relaxed further, letting Yugi go from their grasp, and like continuing a nonverbal sentence, Yugi matched up the link, pulling himself up straighter in the darkness of his shadowed eyes, moved closer still. A hand still supporting his weight over the pharaoh, he leaned in, the other trickling down Yami's bare stomach.

Suddenly, Yugi was leaning mere inches over him again, their matching orbs staring into each other for explanation. He could feel proof of Yugi's unrequited lust against him, underneath the matching constriction of his clothes. It was almost enough to plop the pharaoh back into the pool of desire he'd felt in the first place. Surely, Yugi was the only one who could make him eager, already, with a second dot of adrenaline deep inside.

The pharaoh ran his hand down Yugi's neck, over his smooth shoulder, down his arm and back up again, _injecting himself with that other dose of desire._

"I have not satisfied you, Aibou…" His regular tone had returned, not any less rich or wanting than it had been. _Every little touch of Yugi's skin, every little glow of the contours of his body…_

There was no doubt; his longing was growing faster than he fathomed.

Yugi looked up, allowing Yami another look at those amethyst gems, full of the truth of Yami's statement to add to his overwhelmed mixture of emotion. He leaned down fully, his rough breathing now apparent near the pharaoh's ear. He kissed down on his partner's neck, licking the spot, free hand caressing across his hip…doing anything to turn his darkness on again in his own hope of being released.

He didn't have to try hard, for with yet another shot administered by his lover, Yami was falling faster still, moaning back as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's small body, closing the gap between them once again.

In a hard whisper, Yugi's body began to shiver again at their touching skin.

"I…I need you, Yami…"

He kissed the pharaoh, a new taste on his lips. Immediately, they parted for the hikari's need for air.

Yami ran his hands up Yugi's quivering arms, pulling the submissive frame closer, his mouth to Yugi's ear. He smirked, playing with a blacker fantasy in the growing corners of his mind. _Could he really…?_

"Well if you need me, I suppose I have no choice…" He swallowed nervously, wondering of all the lines he was about to cross. Yet when he parted his lips again, his voice was only that much more decided in its darkness.

"…but to make you mine."

* * *

(end of Ch. 5)

* * *

((Well, I hope that was satisfactory, for what it's worth. XD I realllyyydid not plan on this much rambling about..yeah. But I'm not quite sure what happened. This just keeps getting longer and longer o__O Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you think of it so far!))


End file.
